datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova
Nova is the sixth Datearth world released on Datblock, opened on September 21, 2019. It was made to replace Novus, and it succeeded Gladius as the most recent world. It features 1.13 PVP, weapons, vehicles, as well as nuclear weapons and reactors. Towards the end of November 2019, players began to regard Nova as a boring world where not many interesting wars were taking place. In addition, Nova began being recognized for its toxicity following the North American War; primarily due to the intense hostility between Nova America and the Republic of Texas. History On September 21, 2019, Nova was created. In the first hour of its release, players walked on every continent, apart from Antarctica. The first town created on Nova was Timbuktu (now part of Songhai), created by MisterAtom and Holy_Divinity. The second town created was Blackhaven (now part of the Norman Empire), created by morte_rossa with help from other players. The third city created was Kiev (now part of Avar). The first nation created was Songhai, in West Africa, and the second was Zhao, in East Asia. The first mission completed on Nova was done by Ineza_Kai. Ecrinian War of Terror On September 22nd, the town of Ecrin decided to raid the towns of Amsterdam and other coastal settlements. The Ecrinians surrounded Amsterdam and began attacking the Amsterdamers. After a few minutes of pointless combat the Ecrinians retreated from Amsterdam while a few attempted to raid nearby Blackhaven. Battle of the Bremen Clocktower The newly founded town of Bremen went under attack from a small group of Ecrinians, but retreated due to the defenses the Bremen Clocktower provided under LisPisCringe. FlyNovus conflict In early September, there was confusion over which nation owned the airline FlyNovus, which is headed by Airplaneguy9. This led to people believing that the Hanseatic Empire owned FlyNovus, as Airplaneguy9 was initially part of the nation, FlyNovus was (at the time) based in a Hansa city, and FlyNovus owned 20% of the state-owned airline Hanseatia. Airplaneguy9 finally released a statement declaring that FlyNovus was not owned by a nation. This seems to have released tension, especially between Hansa and Mercia (the Norman Empire). This conflict was observed mostly on the Nova Discord server. Carthaginian War of Terror Carthaginian pirates and terrorists have been attacking settlements since the nation came into existence. However, A week after the server opened, Carthaginian pirates have become relentless in killing and scamming players all over Europe and the Middle East. Australian Nuclear Conflict Main article: Australian Nuclear Conflict On October 3rd, 2019, the Australian Empire decided to drop a nuclear bomb on New York City, Cairns, Calais, and Blackhaven. This caused most of Nova to go up against the Aussies, and was the first major war on Nova. Norman Crusade Against Carthage Main article: Norman Crusade Against Carthage On October 6th, 2019, war was declared against Carthage by Normandy and the rest of the world. Dissolution of the British Empire On October 16th, 2019, Shanka of the British Empire declared that he was leaving, and that the Capital City Liverpool was to be given away. Shanka gave away much of the city's resources, including missions and valuables, and the city was subsequently nuked. Following this, Shanka dissolved the British Empire, giving all cities independence, and giving Liverpool to Avar. The Nuclear Autumn Recently, nuclear weapons have been used to a large extent for the destruction of countless cities and mass killing. However, these weren't just acts of war, in a desperate effort to get a breakthrough. Nukes have been used on neutral nations, and even terrorist nations have gotten their hands on them. Around the world, nations are amplifying their defences, should war come. Transylvanian Civil War On October 27th, 2019, the Transylvanian town of Belgrade, driven by what they considered high taxes, made a plea to ruler Raller0907 for independence. The plea was denied, and the nation fell into a state of civil war. Multiple external nations picked sides to support, with the Germanic Empire making it clear they supported Belgradian independence. Heating Tensions The support of the Germanic Empire sparked fierce debate between the nations of Rome and Germany. Rome asserted their intention to declare war on the German Empire with help from the Norman Empire, to which they responded with claims to be backed up by Nova America, Carthage, and Australia. Arguments continued throughout the day, and resulted in Rome declaring a nationwide embargo on any trade with Nova America until further notice. Fall of Rome On October 29th, 2019, Imperator DerpNuke of Rome declared the nation as failed due to independence movements from the two largest regions, Taranto and Arabia. Rome became the Arabia realm, and with Dubai as the capital, while most European holdings were given independence, giving rise to the new Italia nation in Taranto, founded by GavGodPvper. World War Nova Main article: World War Nova Building tensions between Germany and Transylvania over Germany's expansion into the Balkans eventually led to war. On November 6th, 2019, Transylvania declared war on Germany over the territorial dispute. North American War Main article: North American War The breakup of Nova America slowly dissolves into a fight over North America. The Republic of Texas declared war on Nova America on November 17th, 2019, at 6:18PM PST after hearing that Nova America intended to declare war on the Republic of Alaska. The Siege of Fallen_Kingdom The Pacific_Union declared war on Songhai to retrieve stolen goods for the people of Nova. The only town attacked during this war was the Songhai town of Fallen_Kingdom. The attack started on December 1, 2019 and was lead by JoeMachine. People from several Nations came to help the attack to provide supplies and extra troops. There was no conflict during the entire siege of the town. The siege ended on December 2, 2019 with the Pacific_Union being victorious. The newly captured town was renamed to Forgotten_ Kingdom and fell to ruins shortly after. The Gladia Migration On December 7, 2019, the earth server "Gladia" launched which lead to mass amounts of players leaving Nova to go to Gladia. The player base of Nova dropped over 50% that day and has never recovered since. This mass migration to Gladia caused the Great Decay of Nova. The Great Decay of Nova Since the launch of Gladia, numerous nations and towns fell to ruins due to inactivity. This lead to many fallen towns to be raided by the remaining players on Nova. Battle of Moab On February 2, 2020, one person from the former CZMB invaded Moab, Utah. The forces of Utah, Great_Britania, and Imperium_Of_Nova came to defend Moab from the well equipped attacker. The fight escalated when 3 more CZMB citizens came and fought against the defending allies and citizens of Moab. The Moab defence lost with heavy causalities and loses. The defenders were under-equipped and the attackers had a major advantage point due to the town being in a valley. Organizations North Sea Trade Union Main article: North Sea Trade Union The first international organisation on Nova was the North Sea Trade Union (NSTU), a trade union of all nations on the North Sea. The organisation is strictly for trade and commerce. Its member states include Sweden - xzdplaya12zx, Dutch Empire, autonomous under Normandy - SomeGuyNamedDon and morte_rossa, Hansa - cvkoning and the British Empire - Shanka Nova Aviation Authority Main article: Nova Aviation Authority The Nova Aviation Authority, or NAA, is an organisation aimed at regulating all aviation matters on Nova. It was originally called the Datearth Aviation Authority, but after Gaia's and Terra's shutdown, the organisation was renamed. It owns all airports and airlines on the server (unless it is part of Nova America, in which case it is then owned by the State of South Africa). All airlines and airports have to follow NAA rules to be recognized (Avar International Airport is an exception, as it disregards naming rules and has no taxiways). The NAA has shut down half of all airlines following mass war. Nova Worldwide Trains (NWT) Main article: Nova Worldwide Trains NWT is a transport company created by AnticosMC based in Perpignan (France). The goal of NWT is to link European towns and beyond by creating automatic railways. ARF (Autoroutes Rapides France) Main article: ARF ARF or Autoroutes Rapides France is a Road Building company in Europe and mainly based in France. It aims to link towns via many road systems easy to use by car, horse or walk. ARF is the successor of NWT. UNN (United Nova Nations) Main article: UNN The UNN was created by TmanXL on January 19, 2020 to bring the nations of Nova together to help one another. the first two members were the Impirium Of Nova and Utah soon followed by Great Britania. Eastern Federation and the Roman Empire were the next two nations to join the UNN. Cities Main article: List of Novan cities and nations Trivia * An inhabitant of Nova is considered a 'Novan'. * On Nova, a 'year' is 30 days. This means that Nova is 3 "years" and 5 "Months" old, being 104 days old as of January 3, 2020. * This would make Gaia over 8 'years' old. * The biggest airport on Nova is Amsterdam Schiphol International Airport in the city Netherlands. * The longest known road is the Mexico-Texan road System beginning from the top of South America to Texas in America, being followed by the French and Transylvanian roads in Europe. Category:Nova Category:Worlds